


Broken Family

by MikelaArts



Series: Family AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, There will be a chapter 2, family au, this is sad, warning you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Based on lordzuuko's family AUSo this is a story on how Shiro lost his arm.





	1. Chapter 1 - Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't write this tonight and look at what I did. This is full of angst and sadness, isn't this what everyone wants though? So this will be a two part story and the second part will be updated tomorrow? Maybe, anywho just a warning that Shiro does die in the beginning just like in the show. Enjoy?

Ages: Pidge - 16 / Lance - 18 / Hunk - 19 

“Keith, can we talk?” Keith picked at his food before looking up, raising an eyebrow.

  
“We’re talking right now.” Shiro let out a sigh before standing up, gesturing towards their bedroom.

  
“Alone.” Without looking to see if Keith agreed Shiro headed towards the room. It only took a moment for Keith to follow behind him, the confused look never leaving his face as Shiro shut the door closed. He let out another sigh before sitting on the bed, messing with his fringe.

  
“Don’t be mad.” Keith's eyes immediately narrowed, deciding it was better to stand at the moment.

  
“Shiro whenever you tell me that you’re about to piss me off. Just tell me now.” Shiro took another long breath before looking at the wall.

  
“I’m being called out to work over in Italy.” Keith released the tension in his shoulders, letting out a long groan.

  
“That’s fine I’ll just reschedule myself so that-“

  
“No Keith you don’t understand… I leave tomorrow and I’ll be gone for three months…” Shiro cringed slightly as he watched the conflicting emotions across Keith’s face. They had talked about traveling, it was always a weeks’ notice and their limit was a month. There wasn’t a limit before but after they got the kids and realized how attached they were, they knew that they couldn’t go longer. And yet Shiro had still accepted this offer.

  
“Takashi.” Keith growled out the name, standing in front of his husband, “Takashi! You know our agreements! How could you accept that?! Tomorrow?! Three months?!” Shiro stood, towering over Keith, a scowl on his face.

  
“Keith you know I’m the most qualified doctor there! Hundreds of people need surgery Keith and they need doctors! Don’t be selfish!” Shiro cringed again as soon as the words left his mouth. This was going to be a losing fight now.

  
“Selfish? Selfish?! I’m not the one who’s always running off on random trips so that I can be a hero!” Keith stomped his foot, ignoring how loud his voice was getting.

 

“That’s because you never save people Keith!” Another sentence that will hurt Shiro later for sure.

  
“At least I think about my family.” With that Keith opened the bedroom door and left the room, heading towards the guest room. It was never good when Shiro had to sleep in there but it was worse when Keith went instead. He let out a long sigh before beginning to pack his items for his trip.

  
“Um, everything okay Daddy Shiro?” Hunk poked his head into the room, still wearing his work uniform.

  
“Yeah everything’s fine Hunk, just told Keith about my trip. You were right, he was pissed.” Hunk laughed lightly, helping him pack some shirts.

  
“I’m pretty much always right. I’ll make sure the kids don’t skip school or anything. Lance has that senioritis you know.”

  
“That’s not a real illness Hunk.”

 

 

In the morning, everyone saw Shiro off to his plane. Despite still being angry, Keith did give him a goodbye hug which Shiro counted as a win. The days went by the same as usual. Hunk went to work and his few college classes, Lance and Pidge both went to school and Keith went to work. About a week into the silent treatment Keith finally broke and called Shiro sobbing about how someone at work had played their song. This resulted in Shiro singing it out of tune making Keith cry even harder. After the sob fest was over they finally started talking instead of yelling.

  
“You know I miss you, baby.” Keith only hummed in response before smiling.

  
“Shit, it's like two am out there huh? You need to sleep, I love you, Keith.” Keith smiled into the phone.

  
“Goodbye, Shiro.” There was a soft gasp from the other line.

  
“Just goodbye? No love you?” Keith let out a soft laugh, the smile never leaving his face.

  
“You’ll get an ‘I love you’ when you get back home. Now hang up.”

  
“No you hang up fi-“ Shiro didn’t get a chance to finish as Keith hit the end button. Both began to laugh being reminded of how they used to talk on the phone when they were younger.

 

  
The days went by faster than they all realized. Hunk made sure that Pidge and Lance didn’t skip, didn’t go past curfew and made sure they all had lunch while also making sure that Keith wasn’t pulling any all-nighters in order to finish a book. Most would see it as hard work but Hunk enjoyed taking care of his family from time to time. Not to mention Allura has been visiting and making sure everything was in check- especially Keith- before heading off again. The day before Shiro arrived everyone surrounded a video chat with him.

  
“I can’t wait to be with you guys again, its been so long.” They all nodded their heads in agreement, Pidge leaning in to take up most of the screen with her smile.

  
“I can’t wait to see you too!” Keith pushed her back into her seat for the tenth time that night before glancing at the time.

  
“Okay kids it's midnight and you have school tomorrow, bed.” They all groan in unison a Shiro laughed.

  
“Love you guys.” The children replied in a chorus of love you’s as Keith just stared at the screen.

 

“Still not gonna say it huh?”

  
“You can get it tomorrow.” Shiro laughed again before leaning into the screen with a wide smile.

  
“I love you, Keith. Goodbye.” Keith smiled back before hitting the end button and ushering the children to bed.

  
“All right your father's plane will land at about three pm, I'll pick you up from school before I get him okay? Night guys.” They waved to him muttering goodnight as they all went to their separate rooms. Keith could barely stop smiling before he fell asleep.

 

  
Office work was always boring, especially when you’re waiting for the time to speed up. Keith let out a long groan and covered his face with his hands. It was still only ten am, five hours before Shiro's plane lands. Keith groaned out again, swinging around in his office chair. As he reached his tenth time around his phone started ringing. He glances at the name tag seeing Allura's name before becoming confused. She always watches the news at this time, why is she calling him? Keith shrugged slightly before picking up the phone, cringing from Allura's scream. He was about to shout at her when he realized she was sobbing.

  
“Allura? Allura what's wrong?”

  
“What was Shiro’s plane number?!” Keith flinched from the loud noise before looking at his notepad.

  
“187, why?” Allura wailed into the phone, not stopping her sobbing.

  
“The news, Keith the news!” Keith felt his stomach turn as he quickly typed the flight number into his search bar. Several articles popped up in the news section, all worded differently but all saying the same thing.

  
Flight 187 has crashed into the Atlantic due to pilot error.

  
Flight 187 has crashed into the Atlantic.

  
Flight 187 has **_crashed_**.

  
Keith shakily clicked on one of the articles, reading through it slowly.

  
All passengers confirmed dead.

 

 _ **Dead**_.

  
“Shiro?....” Keith could barely hear Allura’s cries over his own now. He was shaking in the chair, holding the table until his knuckles turned white. Shiro was dead? How was he going to tell the children? What was he going to do? Shiro would tell him that everything would be okay, he would hold him tightly and rub his back until he stopped crying. He would sing their song out of key until Keith made him stop. But Shiro wasn’t here anymore. He was gone. Keith doesn’t know how long he was crying or when he was on the ground. He didn’t even realize when the kids came home or hear their screams and cries when they found him in the office, the article still on his computer. He was only numb.

 

 

  
“Remember to pack your lunches for tomorrow okay?” Pidge and Lance nodded slowly at Hunk as he finished dinner. It had been a month and a half after Shiro’s death. Hunk had been keeping up with everything for the family. Making sure that the kids get to school, that they get home, that the bills are paid, that everyone eats. Keith hadn’t picked up another book assignment since the crash, luckily they had enough in savings to live comfortably for at least five years. Hunk was just happy that his semester had ended and he hadn’t failed his courses. Allura was visiting currently, although he wouldn’t use the word visiting. She had been staying in the guest room ever since Shiro's death since Keith was…..absent. Hunk knew he was eating at least but his dad never came out the room anymore due to having his bathroom in there. It was Allura and Hunk who got the groceries and made sure the house ran smoothly. Well as smoothly as it could go. Understandably, Lance and Pidge began developing snappy attitudes, ready to jump down anyone's throat. They had already lost their Daddy Shiro and now Daddy Keith was nowhere in sight. They lost one set of parents only to lose another and it was clear they were hurt from it. Hunk let out a sigh as he finished the spaghetti, smiling as he made the sauce in a heart like Shiro used to. He served the kids and sat to eat with them. He was halfway through his food when he noticed they were only staring at it, not touching.

  
“Everything all right?” Both snapped their heads up and glared at Hunk as if he’d just asked them to jump off a bridge.

  
“What the fuck is this Hunk?” Hunk was a little-taken aback by Lance using vulgar language in the house but tried his best not to let it show.

  
“What is what?” He jumped back quickly as Lance threw his plate onto the floor shattering the plate.

  
“Don’t try and act like you’re Daddy Shiro! Ever since he died you’ve been acting like him! Packing out lunches, picking us up from school, taking us to our games and wearing his jerseys, I’m sick of it! Everyone is affected by Daddy Shiro's death except for you! You just act like it’s never fucking happened! Do you even care that he’s dead?! Do you even care that he’s never coming back?! I bet you’re just happy that it was him and not Daddy Keith!” Allura pushed Lance back into his seat glaring at him ashamed.

  
“Lance don’t accuse your brother of such things!” Lance sneered at her and pointed a finger at Hunk.

  
“Oh please! He didn’t even cry when he found out! He just stood there and started dinner!” Hunk stood suddenly shutting Lance up from his rant.

  
“Don’t you ever think that I didn’t love Daddy Shiro. I was sad Lance, I wanted to cry my eyes out but what good will it do. It’s not going to bring him back if I sit down and cry or lock myself away or shut down! I’m trying to make sure that you guys don’t screw up your futures, that you don’t feel unloved anymore! I’ve tried my best to balance work and school to accommodate myself to helping you two and making sure Daddy Keith doesn’t die either! I’m only nineteen Lance, what do you want me to do?! I’m just trying to make sure this family doesn’t fall apart!” Hunk slumped into his chair as he started to cry for the first time.

  
“I’ve already lost one family, I don’t want to lose another…” Lance stared at the ground in shame as Hunk started to sob into his hands.

 

“You won’t lose us Hunk.” Everyone turned their heads quickly to Keith who was standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

  
“I know…I know that everyone is sad because of…” Keith bit his lip slightly to stop it from shaking, “…but this won’t fix anything okay? He’s not coming back and we just have to pull through…I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you guys but…but I will now…” Keith sighed before running a hand through his hair. “How about we have our own little funeral right now?”

  
“We already had a funeral, though.” Keith shook his head and kissed Pidges forehead.

  
“No, let’s have our own. I want each of you to pick out your favorite picture of Shiro.” The kids slowly nodded and headed to the living room to choose as Allura cleaned up the mess.

 

After a few minutes, everyone sat around Keith who held an empty jar and a lighter. He copied everyone’s pictures and sat them on the coffee table.  
“Okay, I want you to burn the copied picture in the jar and say a few words.” The kids nodded and started with Pidge. She placed a picture of her, Shiro, and her deceased father Matt into the jar.

  
“Even though you were my godfather I always saw you as my real father. I’ll miss you, Daddy Shiro. Sendak will too even though he didn’t like you.” They all chuckled lightly as she lit the picture on fire, letting the ashes collect at the bottom. Next was Lance who had a picture of him, Shiro, and Keith at the first game he ever won.

  
“You always used to tell me that ‘patience yields focus’” Lance chuckled lightly as everyone scowled in disgust, “I’m sure that’s the phrase everyone hated from you. Even though I was a troublesome kid and I was never the best at something like the others, you always treated me like I mattered just as much as them. I love you, dad.” Lance placed the picture in the jar and let it burn, the ashes collecting with Pidges. Hunk stepped up and placed his picture in the jar. It was their first ever family picture.

  
“When I was at the orphanage I was so, so scared that someone would adopt me and not Lance and that we would be separated. Instead of separating my remaining family you kept us together and made us a bigger family. I’ll always love you for doing that for me, for making sure I had a second shot at a family.” Hunk burned his picture as well, the small pile of ash growing. Allura took her turn and plopped in a picture of her and Shiro when he first got his promotion.

  
“You were always such a stubborn guy but I loved you for that. I know that you were stubborn in life and death and I’m pretty sure you’re still being stubborn wherever you are now. I’m going to miss you and that big head.” They chuckled lightly as Allura burned hers, small tears going down her cheeks. Finally, Keith added in his picture of when they first met as children.

  
“You were an amazing husband and an even better father. I know you wanted what was best for our children and I’ll make sure your dreams for them will come true. I never did tell you I loved you in the end.” Keith lit his picture on fire, watching as it burned. “Well, I love you. Goodbye Shiro.” The flame burned out leaving the jar halfway full of ash. Keith wiped his eyes silently as he put the cap on the jar and placed in above the fireplace, under the picture of Shiro with a huge goofy smile.

  
“I’ll be there for you guys from now on. Let’s not disappoint Shiro okay?” They nodded slowly and hugged Keith tightly, burying their faces into his shirt. He held them as they cried.

  
They were a broken family now without Shiro but they were still a family.

  
And that’s all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2: Whole Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane crash and Shiro coming back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the continuation, the first part is basically Shiro's POV of the plane crash and what was happening. Minor character death I think? If you care for the unnamed passengers. Enjoy!

          “Everyone please remain calm! Help the children first before helping yourselves!” The flight attendant held onto her own seat as she quickly put on an air mask, grabbing the life vest from under her seat. Shiro could tell she was shutting down from panic. No one could have predicted that both engines would fail when they were in the middle of the ocean. The radio worked no longer and a part of the plane had already exploded, taking out several passengers with it. Shiro stood up suddenly and shouted through the screams of the terrified people.

          “Stay calm! The only thing you can do right now is to remain calm and begin the safety procedures! Keep your seatbelts on until we hit the ocean, take the life jackets from under your seats now!” several passengers nodded, quickly grabbing the life vests and helping the children. “Put them on! We’re not getting control of this plane again, we’re going to crash but it’s going to be okay!” Shiro pulled on his own vest, watching as some of the passengers pulled out their phones, muttering their last words into their families’ voicemails. He briefly thought of doing that himself but the thought quickly went away as the plane collided with the ocean.  Shiro quickly pulled off his seat belt and helped the ones who were trapped. He motioned towards the whole in the plane, helping people out. Not all of them were going to make it but Shiro would be damned if he didn’t at least try to help them. When he finally came up to the surface several people were panicking and children were crying.

          “Everyone calm down! You survived the crash, all we have to do is look for a boat or land, understand?” Several nodded before a woman screamed. Shiro only had time to look up as pieces of the plane’s wreckage landed on top of them. Shiro thrashed underwater as his lifejacket was torn from one of the engines pieces. He was slowly sinking, trying his best to yank his life jacket buckle from the engines hook. In his struggle his right arm came too close to one of the blades, nearly slicing it off. Shiro gave a muffled scream as he was cut on the face by another piece of metal, nearly chopping off his nose. His life vest cut loose from the engine, finally letting him float up. He looked around frantically, trying his best to ignore the excruciating pain in his arm and nose. The small number of passengers that survived were now gone. He was the only one left in the middle of the wreckage. Shiro gave a weak cry as he glanced down at his arm. The arm was only hanging onto him by a few pieces of muscle. By the time someone found him it’d be unable to be salvaged.

          “Stay awake, stay awake,” Shiro muttered to himself slowly as he felt the pain and exhaustion overwhelm him. He glanced up at the sky briefly and smiled as he saw Keith's face.

          “I promise I’ll come home, baby…” With that, Shiro went unconscious, floating through the ocean with only one arm.

 

 

 

          “He may very well wake up soon. When he wakes, we can ask him if he has any family. His identification says that he has a spouse but he hasn’t answered any of our calls. We can’t get much information on him besides that.” Shiro groaned lightly as he opened his eyes to a bright white room. Two doctors were standing near him, checking his vitals as he woke.

          “Takashi Shirogane?” Shiro nodded slowly as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. “Sir you were found by a fishing boat nearly nine months ago. You were unconscious and barely alive but we managed to save you. Unfortunately, your arm was lost by the time you made it here. Do you have any family?” Shiro gave another nod as the other doctor helped him drink some water.

          “I have parents, a spouse, and three kids…god, nine months? Keith’s going to kill me.” Shiro chuckled lightly as the doctors smiled.

          “You kept mumbling Keith’s name throughout your coma. Is he your spouse?” Shiro nodded then frowned.

          “Hopefully he still is. Do they know where I am?” The doctor shook her head and looked at the clipboard.

          “we only had your wallet to go off of. We tried to call Mr. Shirogane’s number but were never able to get through to him. He was the only contact we had.” Shiro sighed. They were never going to reach Keith, he never answered phone calls from unknown numbers or listen to the voicemails. ‘It’s all junk’ he’d say.

          “Is there a phone I can use? I can call my parents, they can cover the bill and everything.” The doctor nodded and left the room to get him a phone to use. The other doctor calmly set out clothes for him to wear and helped him out the bed.

          “Oh I can’t put these on by myself yet, think you can lend me…a _hand_?” The doctor stared at Shiro in disbelief as he laughed loudly to himself. Well at least they knew he wasn’t in shock…. but maybe they should run a few more brain scans.

 

 

          “No, I’m not an idiot. Yes, I know planes are the devils toys now. Okay, thank you for covering the bills. Yes yes, I love you both. I’ll make sure we visit for Christmas. Yes, I won’t take a plane. Okay, okay, I love you too. Bye.” Shiro was happy that the hospital was able to get him a flight back home, even happier that they let him ride unconscious. Shiro couldn’t imagine stepping on another plane in a long time. He knew he was going to have to go into therapy for what happened. At the moment though he was just trying to get home. Keith had smartly canceled all of his cards and had deceased stamped across all his records. Getting home when you were technically a dead man proved difficult but Shiro had managed. He knocked on the door lightly. It was still only noon so the kids should be in school. After waiting a few minutes, he knocked again, this time louder. Keith swung open the door, his nose buried in a book.

          “If this is to go to church or to buy some cookies I’m not interested.” Keith looked different from when Shiro last saw him. His hair was cut shorter, almost mimicking the undercut that Shiro used to sport until his coma. He had on one of Shiro's old sweaters to protect him from the cold and now he wore glasses. Shiro couldn’t help the smile on his face as he stared at him. The smile faded as soon as Keith looked up, his eyes going wide. Shiro only noticed how different Keith had looked but he hadn’t thought about himself. He knew he had scars covering his body from the crash, a nasty one sitting on top of his face. His arm was missing now, the sleeve folded neatly. Would Keith love him like this? Keith dropped his book onto the ground as his glasses slipped own his face.

          “I-I’m sorry for taking so long… I was the only survivor but I was in a coma and… and I know a lot has changed and I’m sorry.” Shiro frowned and looked anywhere but Keith’s face.

          “You still apologize for too much, you idiot.” Shiro looked down at him just in time for Keith to pull him into an embrace and kiss him. He wrapped his arm around his waist to stabilize them before smiling into the kiss and swinging him around. “I missed you so much. Don’t you ever do that to me again Takashi.” Shiro nodded and buried his face into his neck. He missed this moment the most.

 

 

          When the children came home from school there was a lot of crying, hugging and more crying. Hunk had grown taller than him and developed a little smug attitude about it. Lance complained about how he wasn’t there to hear him complain about college and how mean Keith was about him complaining. Pidge just held onto his good arm, not letting go. Even the pets seemed to stay near Shiro, Haggar curling up on his shoulders and Zarkon laying at his feet. Except for Sendak who just tried to bite him again. It took a while for everyone to get back into their original flow and for Shiro to get fitted for a prosthetic and get his records back. 

Everything wasn’t well though as Keith noticed. The first time he noticed it was when he and Shiro were bathing together. There was a light layer of bubbles surrounding them, Keith seated between Shiro's legs, his head on his chest as he sighed contently. It took him a minute to realize that Shiro was breathing hard like he was panicking. Keith glanced up at him and quickly turned around as he noticed his face had gone white.

“Shiro? Shiro are you okay?” Shiro didn’t respond, only glancing around wildly, gripping onto anything. Keith quickly pulled the plug for the water and held Shiro gently, muttering words of comfort. After a while Shiro calmed down, apologizing to Keith for ruining their relaxing bath. Keith only shook his head before giving him a gentle kiss. The second incident was when the children were play fighting while Shiro and Keith set the table. Lance had Pidge pinned onto the ground, seated on top of her and taunting her. Pidge let out a long groan before playfully calling for help from Hunk. On her fifth help, Shiro dropped on of the plates and stared at the wall. Keith convinced the children everything was fine and sent them to their room for the moment as he tried to get Shiro to come back to them.

“Shiro it’s okay, you’re at home with us.” Shiro blinked a few times before taking shaky breaths.

“There was so many people Keith. I tried to help them but I just…” Keith shook his head and held his face gently.

“You can’t save everyone Shiro, it’s okay. How about we go to a therapist tomorrow okay? I think you have PTSD.” Shiro nodded as he grabbed the broom to clean up the mess.

“I’m sorry. You probably wish I never would have com-“ Shiro couldn’t finish the sentence as Keith smacked his arm.

“Shiro don’t you ever say that. I don’t car that you came back broken. You could have come back to me as a ghost and I still wouldn’t care, as long as you’re with me.” Shiro smiled weakly at him before nodding and giving him a light kiss.

 

The next few months went by slowly but with progress. Shiro was able to get a state of the art prosthetic and began taking medicine for his PTSD. Hunk had moved on from community college to a university and Pidge was in her last year of high school, ready to go to college with Lance. There was still times when Shiro would doubt if it was a good idea to stay with them but those thoughts were quickly snuffed out by Keiths gentle kisses and ‘I love you’s.

Their family was whole again, still broken but at least whole and they wouldn’t trade that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how Shiro got his prosthetic. The kid's ages always range throughout the stories because there's so much to work with! But yeah, Shiro is now afraid of planes and water, but Keith will be there for him no matter what. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I hate myself for this. I was so sad and was like "Is Shiro really dead?" Nah, don't you see Allura foreshadowing up in here? I hope you guys enjoyed and stay for part 2!


End file.
